


Cookie dough and related shenanigans

by Hufflepuffler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Auror Harry, Cookie Dough, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, like the smallest bit, proposal, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffler/pseuds/Hufflepuffler
Summary: Harry returns home to witness Draco’s domestic side and has a sudden idea. How will Draco react?





	Cookie dough and related shenanigans

Harry shuts the door quietly as he enters Grimmuald place and hangs his auror robes on his peg, next to the neatly pressed potion masters robes, and enters the living room to collapse onto the sofa.

His case with the illegal potions ring had finally cleared up after three weeks of late nights with him either being placed at the office or on stakeouts with Ron, there was only so much a man could take of his best friend bitching about how little sleep he was getting due to his new daughter, and he was ready for a relaxing bath with his boyfriend and a warm cup of tea.

However as he was getting ready to fling himself onto his new sofa, a gift from Hermione for finally getting of his ass and renovating the old Blacks home, he heard a banging noise coming from the kitchen.

Peering around the doorway he witnessed a sight he never thought he would be blessed enough to see. Draco stood with his back to Harry in Harrys old weasley jumper and a pair of sinfully tight shorts accentuating his long pale legs and slight frame.

He obviously hadn’t heard Harry come home as he had both earphones in and his hips were swaying along to the music as he mouthed the words passionately and swung about the kitchen. 

It was one of Harrys greatest moments introducing Draco to muggle technology and giving him his first iPod. His face had lit up like a light and Harry got a glimpse at to what Draco would have looked like as a child as joy overtook his features and he spent hours fiddling with it and finding new songs. 

Harry might hate Tik Tok by Ke$ha because Draco played it for four hours straight through the night. But he would never regret causing Draco to have this much joy.

Harry surveyed the kitchen and saw trays, bowls, wooden spoons and other muggle utensils that Harry had never seen Draco touch before. Normally, Draco left the cooking for Harry to do, it was the one skill he could thank the Dursleys for. There were empty egg cartons and patches of flour scattered along the once clean surfaces. Dracos hair was standing on end due to him running his hand through it in frustration. A habit he had picked up from Harry without realising it.

But the mess didn’t matter to Harry what mattered was the bright smile stretching across Dracos face, whilst he danced and the little twitchy movements his arms made as he attempted to not dance in order to be able to cook.

Harry watched Draco fumble about the kitchen whilst dancing and realised that this mess was what he wanted to come home to every day for the rest of his life.

He slowly approached Draco from behind intent on sneaking up to him without being noticed. He grabbed Draco by the waist and spun him in gleeful circles around the kitchen as Draco laughed and tried to pull free.

“Potter you brutish fiend put me down this istant!” Draco said between bursts of laughter.  
“Aww I know youre happy to see me too!”  
“As if Potter, I was hoping to eat these cookies without you”  
Harry gasped “You wouldn’t dare!”  
“Watch me”  
Harry settled Draco onto the counter keeping hold of his wrists to stop him escaping.  
“Dray stop you have cookie dough on your face”

Harry reached out a calloused hand to gently wipe the dough off of Dracos cheek the skin underneath turning pink from Dracos blush.

The oven timer went off startling them both and Harry turned to pull the cookies out of the oven with the floral oven gloves left on the side and placed them carefully on the other counter so as to not burns themselves on the tray.

He turned back to face Draco, who now had cookie dough on his lips and nose as well.

“Well Potter, are you going to help me remove this cookie dough as well?”

Laughing at Dracos boldness Harry leaned forwards to press a gentle kiss onto the end of his nose and pulled back to watch with fascination as Dracos blush grew scarlet and spread down his neck and below the frayed edges of Harrys jumper.

“I want to get married” Harry eyes sparkled with determination and the famous Potter stubborness as he voiced his thoughts to Draco.

Shock entered Dracos slate grey eyes as he looked up at Harry.

“Are you fucking kidding me Potter?!”

Stumbling backwards pain clear in his eyes Harry whispered “What? I thought this is what you wanted with me? If I was so wrong about that then maybe you should just leave”

Draco watched Harrys outburst and saw a film of tears appear over his lovers emerald eyes.

“Harry you twat, of course I want to marry you but I had a massive surprise celebration to ask you this Sunday at the Weasleys! But you are such a bloody Gryffindor that you couldn’t wait and you don’t even HAVE A RING!”

“Oh”

“Yes oh, now come closer and remove the rest of the FUCKING COOKIE DOUGH from my face before I singlehandedly end this engagement and set the record for the shortest-“ 

Draco was cut off as Harry crushed his lips demonstrating his love for him by putting everything he had into that single kiss.

“Anything for you my fiance”

“Ugh you sap”


End file.
